


Baltimore

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drops in for a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baltimore

Sam wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs, not even trying to be discreet about it. At least he had dressed up kind of nicely – slacks and a jacket, even if the polo was at least a size too small, he figured the whole FBI get-up wasn’t necessary – and Dean had made fun of him for it. But Sam wasn’t about to step into a federal building in jeans and a t-shirt. He even had his hair up for once, something that Reid liked sometimes. It looked better anyway.

He hadn’t been so nervous in a while. Besides being a serial criminal – that was what being a hunter pretty much boiled down to anyway – he hadn’t met Reid’s coworkers. They were like family, and as such, Sam felt like he was gearing up to see his in-laws. What if they didn’t like him? Or didn’t think he was good enough for one of their own? Well, that was true enough. Reid could do so much better than him, and Sam reminded him of that on occasion. But their rejection didn’t scare Sam so much as Reid’s. These were people he spent nearly every day with for the last several years; if they wanted to, they could easily persuade Reid to dump a guy he saw only once in a blue moon.

Sam wouldn’t chicken out on this though, for precisely that reason. He happened to be near DC for the day, he happened to know that Reid was here (or, at least he was early this morning), and it had been too long since they’d seen each other. So Sam wiped off his sweaty palms again, just to be safe, and tried to keep his head held up when he stepped onto the floor he knew Reid worked.

He wasn’t there. His desk was, but not him. That figured. Maybe surprising him was a bad idea. Maybe Sam should leave a note. He was in the area for at least another day, so it might just be best to let Reid know he stopped by and wait to see if he wanted to meet up.

Of course, just as Sam picked up a pen from Reid’s desk, intent on leaving him a sticky note on the keyboard, an upstairs door opened, and a group of people spilled out. Not last among them was Reid.

Sam’s nerves didn’t melt away. Far from it, but his face split into a warm smile, and he called out without a second thought. Reid stopped in his tracks, and when he found who was calling his name, he grinned too. Sam felt warmer than he had in the entire time they’d been apart.

Reid rushed down the stairs, and Sam waited just to the side to meet him. They stopped in front of each other, closer than two people probably should have been, but their location made Sam hesitate. This was Reid’s workplace, after all. What was appropriate?

Reid took the question out of Sam’s hands by hugging him just briefly before holding him at arm’s length and looking him up and down. It was short, and Sam knew Reid was checking him over, making sure he wasn’t any more hurt than the last time they saw each other, but it was more contact than they’d had in a long time. Sam savoured it.

“What are you doing here?” Reid asked, not unkindly.

Sam was aware of a number of eyes on them, but thankfully, no one intervened. “We’re just, you know, setting up camp about half an hour away, and I thought I’d drop by. Is that … okay?”

“It’s okay, but, um. We’re actually just about to head out. We got a case just this morning.”

Sam’s heart sunk a little, but he shouldn’t have been surprised. The fact that they both travelled a lot was what kept them apart in the first place. “Are you going far?”

Reid’s expression was apologetic. “You know I can’t tell you.”

“Will you be gone long?”

“I don’t know that.”

Sam sighed, but he tried not to look disappointed. After all, he was happy he at least got to see Reid before he shipped out.

“Well,” he dropped his voice to barely above a whisper, “Dean and I are just outside Baltimore, if you’re around or – or have the time.”

Reid’s eyes narrowed, and he glanced around them to make sure no one was listening before leaning in and whispering, “Police have found piles of human skin around that area. Do you think it’s a shifter?”

Sam grinned. This wouldn’t be the first time they were both working the same case, but it would be the first time they got to discuss it beforehand.

“Yeah, I think so, but that’s not the only thing around that does that.”

“Do you think a person could have done it?”

Sam shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t know much about what we’re getting into. I guess it depends on where it was found and how big the piles were. Stuff like that.”

Reid nodded and seemed to be considering something when he said, “I really have to go, but I’ll keep you informed.”

“Good. I’ll do the same. At this point, it could be anyone’s hunt, right?”

Reid smiled softly and kissed Sam on the cheek before politely – and a little more loudly than necessary – excusing him. “Thanks for dropping by, Sam. I’d really like to introduce you to everyone, but – “

“You’ve got work. I know.” Sam followed along, hoping it would be enough to deter the behavioural analysts from asking too many questions. Probably not, but at the very least, Sam’s sudden change in behavior could probably be chalked up to how obviously embarrassed he was from the public display of affection Reid had showed him.

He waved broadly to what he assumed was Reid’s team as he backed off, thankfully not running into anything on his way out.

Sam did not envy the interrogation Reid was likely to undergo as soon as he was gone. On the other hand, Sam was ecstatic as being able to see his boyfriend again. The cheek that Reid had kissed burned.


End file.
